I'll Catch You When You Fall
by dansesinfernale
Summary: "I take it back, Molly. I can save you after all. Do you trust me?" he asked, looking into her eyes...  Molly and Sherlock are trapped. How are they going to escape? One shot, maybe more. Before Reichenbach. SHERLOLLY FLUFF!


**A/N: OHMYGOSH I just had to write this once it popped into my head! Please feel free to criticize and review! Sherlock will be kind of OOc in here, apologies! I may continue this oneshot if people like it :]**

* * *

><p>Maybe even make it a series...<p>

Anyway, thanks to my beta reader, Sin Wei... go check out her quizazz account: .com/9598452...

Molly Hooper had never been in so much trouble before.

The gunshots, the running and hiding, the blood. And worst of all, fear of fear itself. She had murdered today.

But at least, if you had to be trapped in a room somewhere, where and with whom better than Sherlock Holmes himself? And in a barricaded room?

Molly watched Sherlock pace up and down the length of the room, her heart jarring everytime a deafening crash shook the door, which was heavily bolted, and had everything heavy in the room crushed against it. Yet soon-

No.

Molly forced that thought away. Sherlock would get them out of this mess, Sherlock would do it, he definitely could. Because he was...

He was Sherlock Holmes.

The one person she'd had a crush on since he walked into her lab. Incidentally, the only person she trusted enough to put her life into his hands.

But right now, the look on his face was something that she had never seen before. It took her awhile to recognize it.

Defeat.

"I'm a failure, Molly." Sherlock said, burying his face into his hands and sinking miserably on to the floor right next to her.

These weren't the words that she wanted to hear. This wasn't him. Not Sherlock. Not the asshole, know-it-all idiot that she had fallen in love with. She wanted to slap him, bring him back, scream that she loved him, she knew that he could do it. But she didn't.

" Don't say that." she said quietly.

" I'm sorry, Molly." Sherlock's voice cracked slightly.

Molly's heart lurched forwards at the combination of those words and another loud crash against the door.

"I can't save you this time." he finished his sentence, looking into her eyes.

And with that look, Molly saw the entire day's events flash by in his eyes.

Being tracked down by Moriarty's men.

Gunfire.

Then she murdered someone.

Being trapped in this small room with no way of escape.

And strangely, she felt calm.

" Sherlock," she began, swallowing back her tears.

"The vent." he said.

"What?" Molly was confused. So much for a romantic atmosphere.

"I take it back, Molly. I can save you after all. Do you trust me?" he said, grasping her firmly by the shoulders and looking deeply into her eyes.

"I have never trusted anyone more." Molly whispered.

"Then we can get out of here." he smiled.

Suddenly, there came a deafening crack from the door.

Sherlock dragged a particularly tall chair from the barricade to directly over the vent.

" Ladies first. " he grinned, giving Molly a leg up to the inside of the vent, before jumping in nimbly himself, throwing the chair back, and closing the vent behind him.

"There should be a window leading to the rooftop somewhere. We can escape there." Sherlock said.

"Here it is." Molly said, opening a window.

"Well done, Molly." Sherlock said, jumping outside. Molly followed him.

Immediately, the thought of being so high up froze her to the very bone.

"Luckily there are ledges that aren't too far down... We can actually jump." Sherlock said, surveying the area quickly.

Molly heard the door of the room that they had previously been in give way, and the men were hacking away at the barricade.

"Sherlock-" Molly began, but Sherlock was already down the first ledge, and was waiting for her.

Molly looked down, and her legs turned into jelly.

"Sherlock, I can't..." She whispered.

"Hurry up, Molly." He said impatiently. He hadn't heard her whisper, but he saw her pale face and trembling hands.

"I can't!" she said, almost hysterically.

Sherlock's expression softened and he looked straight at her and spoke in a soothing tone.

"Molly, you are one of the bravest women that I have known. I would never let anything happen to you. I will catch you when you fall."

Molly looked at this man, the only person that had ever said such a romantic thing to her... Or so she imagined it was.

"I trust you." She whispered.

Closing her eyes, she jumped off the ledge.

Giving her life to chance.

Throwing away her last fears.

Expecting to feel the hard floor beneath her.

She waited for the impact, waited for the feeling of her bones being crushed. She knew enough of that, she'd seen many suicide jumpers in the morgue.

But it never came.

Instead, she felt a pair of strong arms close around her tightly. She opened her eyes, immensely thankful and surprised.

Sherlock was holding her, looking down at her cradled in his arms.

"I told you that I would catch you." He said softly.

"I never said you couldn't." Molly said, and reaching up to cup Sherlock's cheek, she brought his face closer to her.

"I love you." She said, and kissed him gently.

"That was... unexpected." Sherlock said, slightly dazed.

"Um, Sherlock..? You can let me down now..." Molly said, turning a light pink in color, very embarrassed.

She already felt sick at the thought of having to jump down 5 ledges. Maybe Sherlock had changed his mind about catching her already, after she had kissed him?

Maybe Sherlock had read her mind, because he immediately said: " Molly, I will catch you when you fall, so don't bother thinking about it."

Molly smiled gratefully, and they made their way down quickly, jumping all the way, of course. And waiting down there for them were a bevy of police cars, John and Lestrade.

"Sherlock! Molly! You're safe!" John said, running over to them ecstatically. The police entered the building by force and caught Moriarty's followers.

"Obviously." Sherlock said.

"Can we go?" Molly asked, tired.

"Let's make a dash for it. Need a lift, Molls?" John asked her.

"Yes please... I don't think that I could walk home myself after what happened today." Molly thanked him gratefully.

The drive home was silent, no one spoke a word. John, thankfully, kept silent and just drove to Molly's flat.

As she alighted, said her thank-yous and goodbyes, Sherlock felt a pang of regret at just letting her leave like that. He felt guilty of being a total asshole towards her. A mean, selfish jerk. All the times he'd criticized her looks, the way she talked, everything.

John noticed that Sherlock was in deep thought.

"Penny for your thoughts." He asked Sherlock.

Sherlock raised his eyebrows slightly. Then he let out a huge sigh.

"Something happened between you and Molly up there, right?" John asked knowingly.

Sherlock gave a start.

"How did you know?" he asked, surprised.

" Your deductionary methods have rubbed off on me." John chuckled.

Sherlock merely looked indignant.

"Well, let's have your confession." John grinned.

Sherlock hesitated for for a few seconds, but John gave him a stern look that clearly said..

I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T TELL ME EVERYTHING THIS INSTANT.

"Fine! When we were on the roof just now, Molly kissed me." Sherlock said reluctantly.

John just laughed.

"Are you mocking me?" Sherlock demanded to know, looking slightly mad.

"No, I just can't believe that you don't know that you love Molly."

"No! That's..."

"Don't deny it..."

Sherlock looked out of the window, embarrassed.

"Maybe a little bit." He muttered finally.

"How little is little?" John asked skeptically.

"John, will you please stop?" Sherlock said irritably.

"NO, and I will not stop until, you realize that you have very strong feelings for her!" John teased Sherlock mercilessly.

Sherlock got out of the car and walked all the way back to Molly's flat. Halfway there it started to rain very heavily, and he was absolutely soaked.

When he reached Molly's doorstep, he wasn't really in a good mood. For one, he broke the doorbell, ringing it so hard.

Molly opened the door to see a wet and bedraggled Sherlock standing on her doorstep.

" Sherlock! You're soaked! Why don't you-"

" Goddammit, woman, I can't take it anymore!"

" What...?"

" I admit it! I love you!"

"Sherlock, is this a joke?"

"No! I admit it! Ever since I walked into your lab, and you offered to get me that damned cup of coffee-"

"Black, two sugars...?" Molly smiled.

"- I've been head over heels for you. Your innocent face...I admit it! I would walk over a thousand needles for you. And you will probably hate me for saying this, but... Molly, I love you." Sherlock finished, pacing up and down the small expanse of floor that was in front of Molly's flat.

"Sherlock..." she started.

"What now?" he thundered.

"Cup of coffee and dry clothes?" she asked, holding the door open for him.

Sherlock stormed into the flat.

Molly smiled broadly as she watched him sit in her favorite armchair, right next to the heater.

Things were going to get a lot more interesting around here...

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R, people! Thank you so much!<strong>


End file.
